Of Roommates and Substitute Friends
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: Blaine's off at college and guess who his roommate is? Meanwhile, Wes and David use Kurt as a substitute Blaine. Lot's of random fun and Klaine-y goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first multi-chapter Klaine fic. I'm just in love with this pairing. I hope you guys like this, cuz I have a feeling I'm really going to enjoy writing it.**

**Now I need to give credit where credit is due. This story came about because broadwaypants' amazing story Why Kurt Hummel Hates Facebook made me NEED a Blaine/Jesse bromance. Also, the characters of Blaine, Wes, and David are taken from infraredphaeton's epic-ly hilarious Dalton Boys Are Geeks 'verse. They're like the funniest fics I've ever read. Seriously, if you haven't read them, go to live journal and read them right now! I'm really hoping I can do her fantastic characterizations justice.**

**Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think! **

*_Video Call From Blaine*_

A smile crept onto Kurt's face as he clicked the Accept button. Instantly Blaine's beautiful face filled his laptop's screen. Blaine grinned.

"Hey," he said happily.

"Hey," Kurt replied. "Are you all settled in?" he asked, trying to see past Blaine to get a good look at his dorm room.

"Yup," Blaine answered, picking up his laptop and spinning it around to show Kurt his room.

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy!" Kurt giggled. Blaine sat his computer back down on his desk. They sat there staring at each other for a moment, then Kurt sighed. "I can't believe you had the nerve to graduate early and leave us," he said. Blaine sighed too.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said seriously. "Us?" he asked, with a bit of a smile.

"I don't know how Wes and David are going to survive without you," Kurt sniffed. Blaine's smile widened at that.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Blaine said. His smile faded. "Will you be?" he asked seriously. Kurt bit his lip.

"I miss you," he said honestly.

"I miss you too," Blaine replied.

"Tell me why you had to go all the way to Los Angeles again?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed.

"Because they gave me a great scholarship and being here will give me plenty of opportunities to break into show business," Blaine explained for the millionth time. Kurt still looked unconvinced. Then he heard the music on Blaine's stereo and rolled his eyes.

"Katy Perry? Really Blaine?" he said. "You're going to scare your poor roommate away," Kurt scolded.

"If he doesn't like Katy Perry, I don't want him as my roommate," Blaine said without a hint of sarcasm. Then he jumped up and started serenading Kurt. "You change your mind like a girl changes clothes," he sang energetically. Kurt laughed, watching his boyfriend sing joyously. Suddenly Blaine stopped short and looked at the door. "Oh you must be my roommate," he said, turning beet red. He stepped away from the computer to introduce himself. Kurt covered his mouth to hide his smile, a blush creeping up his neck from second-hand embarrassment. _Poor Blaine_, he thought. He heard Blaine and his roommate talking, but they were too far away from the microphone for him to make out what they were saying. Kurt frowned. Something about the roommate's voice was familiar, but Kurt couldn't place it. Then, Blaine came into view of the camera again. "I was just, um, singing to my boyfriend," Blaine explained, still blushing as he gestured to the computer. A boy with brown wavy hair leaned down to see the computer screen. Kurt gasped. The boy's green eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey there, Kurt," he said with a devilish grin. Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine looked from his roommate to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you know Jesse?" Blaine asked.

"It's a long story," Kurt managed to choke out. He was trying not to freak out. Jesse St. James was his boyfriend's roommate. Kurt took a steadying breath. He was overreacting. There was no reason to be scared. Jesse clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine," he said, "I'm gonna teach you how to live." Kurt slammed his head onto his desk.

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! I'm good, right? Well I only have internet for like one more day then I go home for winter break and our internet's currently out so I'm trying to update as much as I can before I'm unable to… Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts, it really makes me happy and makes me want to write this even more. So keep up with the reviews!**

**P.S. Expect some St. Berry in this story eventually ;)**

After ending his Skype call with Blaine, Kurt logged onto his Facebook. He had been online for less than a minute when a chat box popped up.

**Wes Heely: **Sup, Double Oh?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing. Just had my first video chat with Blaine. This long distance thing is going to suck.

**Wes Heely**: That it is, my friend.

**Kurt Hummel:** So how are you and David surviving without Blaine?

**Wes Heely:** Passably…

**Kurt Hummel:** So, not at all?

**Wes Heely:** Yup. Collectively, David and I have gotten detention in four classes, been banned from the library and kicked out of the senior commons.

**Kurt Hummel:** Haha

**Wes Heely:** I wish I was joking.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh. Wow. So Blaine is the only thing that keeps you two functioning members of society?

**Wes Heely:** Pretty much.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well good luck without him this year.

**Wes Heely:** Oh don't worry, that's what we have you for!

**Kurt Hummel:** I beg your pardon?

**Wes Heely:** David and I are well aware of the fact that Blaine keeps us from going completely crazy, so we decided since he's in California, you're going to be our substitute Blaine! I hope you don't have any plans tonight, cuz we're coming to see you :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, what?

_Wes Heely is offline_

For the second time in less than an hour, Kurt slammed his head on his desk.

*Meanwhile, at UCLA…*

"Anything I can help you with?" Blaine asked as he watched Jesse unpack his boxes. He had never seen anyone with more black in there wardrobe. Other than Kurt's friend Tina, but she was Goth. Jesse didn't look Goth.

"Yeah, could you grab that box out of the hallway?" Jesse asked, not looking up from the shirt he was meticulously folding.

"Sure," Blaine answered, doing just that. Blaine looked down to see about a dozen Playbills from Broadway on top of the box. "You sure like Broadway, don't you?" he remarked. Jesse flashed him a winning grin.

"Musicals are my passion," he explained. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big fan of musicals myself," he said, smiling charmingly. It was smile number 34, 'See we have common interests! Let's be friends instead of roommates who can't stand each other.' He had been practicing that one specifically for college. Jesse gave him a short nod, as if he understood the meaning of the smile. He took the box from Blaine and started hanging the Playbills on the wall. Blaine saw that underneath the Playbills were plays in paperback form. "Do you read plays for fun?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Jesse said seriously. "I have to be ready to play any part at a moment's notice." Blaine gave a short laugh. Jesse seemed kind of out there and pretentious, but Blaine had a feeling they were going to get along. "So, you have a pretty good voice," Jesse remarked. Blaine blushed again.

"Um, thanks," he said. "I did glee club at my high school," he added. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Me too," he said. "I was the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline," he continued, his chest puffing out proudly. Blaine was impressed.

"They're great," he said reluctantly. Vocal Adrenaline had beat the Warblers at Regionals last year, and he was still a little bitter about it.

"I know," Jesse said with a cocky grin. "Not as good without me, but still…" he trailed off. "Anyway, they're having karaoke night as part of orientation week. Wanna go show everyone how it's done?" Blaine beamed.

"Do you think they'll have Katy Perry?" he asked hopefully. Jesse laughed.

"You really like Katy Perry, don't you?" he said.

"Like Kurt loves Gaga," Blaine responded. Jesse's eyes widened.

"Oh wow that's a lot," he remarked. Suddenly Blaine remembered that Jesse and Kurt knew each other.

"So how do you know Kurt?" he asked. Jesse sighed.

"It's a long story that doesn't really paint me in the best light. How about I tell you _after_ karaoke?" Jesse suggested. Blaine nodded. Jesse smiled and slung an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Alright, let's go then," he said, leading Blaine out of the room. Blaine smiled. He had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had way to much fun writing this chapter than should be humanly possible. I had a lot of stuff I wanted to say but my brain is melted from writing what I'm pretty sure is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

"Okay," Jesse said, pausing to chug a Dasani, "how about this, I will sing a Katy Perry song with you, if you'll sing a Broadway song with me," he said over the noise of some obviously drunk boys screaming "Rockstar" by Nickelback. Blaine looked at Jesse, measuring him up.

"Only if I get to pick the Katy Perry song," he replied slyly. Jesse smirked.

"Fine, then I pick the Broadway song," he retorted, leaning forward. They stared at each other for a few seconds, challenging each other.

"Deal," Blaine said, holding out his hand. Jesse shook it, and they walked toward the stage.

Blaine walked over to the machine and scrolled through the selections, forcing Jesse to cover his eyes. Blaine's eyes lit up when he found the perfect song. He pressed select, grabbed two mics, and walked back to where Jesse was standing. He swayed and bounced to the intro, raising the mic to his lips and going into full performer mode.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf…_

Jesse's eyes widened in mortification as Blaine sang the first half of "Ur So Gay" alternating between singing it to him and singing to the audience. Jesse had to admit, he was a great performer. He oozed the coolness it required to pull off the mellow laid back beat of the song. When Jesse came in on his part of the chorus, _Ur so gay and you don't even like boys_, Blaine interjected "Actually I do," causing everyone in the audience to laugh. When the song was finished, everyone applauded them whole-heartedly. Blaine looked at Jesse and gave a little bow, gesturing toward the machine, inviting him to take his pick. Jesse grinned evilly. _Fine,_ he thought, _Two can play that game._

A jazzy piano riff began the song. Blaine was a huge _Rent_ fan, so he recognized the song immediately. He did a literal facepalm. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Jesse twirling the mic cord, moving his hips in a way that, Blaine had to admit, was pretty hot. He flipped his head as if he had long flowing hair to toss over his shoulder before he began singing.

_Every day I walk down the street_

_I hear people saying baby, so sweet!_

He strutted across the stage, striking a pose, and looking at Blaine over his shoulder.

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it Baby_

Jesse shrugged innocently, walking back towards Blaine. He put his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

Jesse spun away from Blaine, belting out the chorus.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

Blaine was blushing furiously. Jesse was working the stage, grabbing a stool that had been sitting of to the side and standing on top of it.

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs his stage_

_Baby, let's have fun_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the lime light too, now baby,_

_So be mine and don't waste my time cryin'_

_'Honey Bear are you still my, my, my baby?_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

With that Jesse jumped off the stool, pouting seductively, and giving a wink to the audience.

_No way can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your boy hot?_

He did a little shimmy as he walked back towards Blaine. He stood behind him, singing in his ear.

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

_Cuz every night, who's in your bed?_

Jesse stepped in front of Blaine, grabbing a handful of his shirt to pull him closer.

_Who? Who's in your bed?_

_Kiss, pookie._

Blaine pushed Jesse off of him, throwing himself into the song. He might be embarrassed, but there was no way he was going to let Jesse out-perform him.

_It won't work, I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make list in my sleep baby_

_What's my sin? Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you_

_What do with my impromptu baby?_

Blaine turned back to Jesse, giving him a smirk.

_So be wise 'cause this boy satisfies_

He let the note lower to a growl, even adding in a pelvic thrust, causing whoops and hollers from the audience.

_You got a prize but don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

When they finally got to the final chorus they stood facing each other, faces inches apart, singing with all they had. By the time they finished, they were both sweaty and out of breath. Everyone in the room jumped to their feet, cheering them on. Grinning, Blaine left the stage, and Jesse followed.

"You're a natural-born performer," Jesse said in shock. Blaine shrugged modestly.

"So are you," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I expect it from me," Jesse replied with a rakish grin. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

When they returned to their table, they were bombarded by people complimenting their performance.

"Your powers over the opposite sex astound me," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I mean, you sang _that_ song with another guy and you got how many numbers?"

"Four," Jesse replied with a satisfied smirk. "Girls love a guy who can sing. You would probably get some numbers too if the first words out of your mouth weren't 'I have a boyfriend' every time a girl tried to talk to you," he teased. Blaine looked down shyly.

"Well I do," he said, suddenly missing Kurt like crazy. Jesse gave him a small, sad smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said. Blaine noticed that on the way out Jesse threw all four numbers in the trash. He frowned. He had a feeling there was an interesting story there. Speaking of stories…

"So how do you know Kurt?"

*Lima, Ohio*

Kurt was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Carole and Burt were off having a date night so it was just him and Finn. He looked over his shoulder to see Finn sitting on the couch in the living room, which was much closer to the front door, still entranced by the TV.

"No, don't get up, I'll get it," he said sarcastically.

"What?" Finn asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Nothing, Finn," Kurt said as he opened the door. There was no one there. With a frown, he stepped outside and looked around. No sign of anyone. He turned around to go back into the house. Wes and David were standing in his foyer. "Oh my God!" Kurt cried out in surprise. "How did you guys do that?" he asked.

"We're basically ninjas," David answered. "Well, Wes is." Wes shrugged.

"I know Krav Maga. That hardly makes me a ninja," he said.

"And capoeira," David added. He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, Buddy." Kurt just walked past them into the kitchen. They followed him like the overly friendly puppies they were. "Food!" David cried, sticking his hand straight into the chicken and rice dish Kurt had just made.

"David!" Wes scolded. "We're Kurt's guests. Now be a good boy and _ask_ if you can have some food." David pouted and gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, sir, may I have some more?" he pleaded in a bad British accent. Kurt shook his head, thankful that he had made extras.

"Help yourselves," he said, handing them plates. "Finn, get in here before the food's gone," he called into the living room.

"Oh hey Wes, David. I didn't hear you guys come in," Finn said, taking a seat at the table with the other three boys.

"That's cuz we're ninjas, Frankenteen," Wes said with a smile. David nodded without looking up from the food he was shoveling into his mouth. Finn frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't have told them about that," he said to Kurt.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I never imagined they'd still be calling you it."

"We've kinda got a thing for nicknames," Wes told him with a shrug. "You of all people should know that, Double Oh Forgetful."

"Gee substituteBlaine, you're a much better cook than original-recipeBlaine," David commented. "We might have to keep you."

"Oh joy," Kurt said sarcastically.

After dinner, all four boys gathered around the TV.

"So, are you guys like together?" Finn asked.

"No!" Wes protested, raising up his hands, which had been tracing patterns on David's head.

"We have girlfriends," David added, sitting up so his head was no longer in Wes' lap. Kurt laughed at their protests.

"They're straight, Finn. Just extremely codependent," he explained.

"Just you wait, Kurt. You'll join our circle of codependence soon enough," Wes said smugly, cradling his hands behind his head.

"I highly doubt that," Kurt said with another roll of his eyes. David sat up from his new spot on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Come to the dark side, Kurt. We have cookies," he tempted.

"Although Blaine would have made them, so they wouldn't be as good as your cookies," Wes pointed out. David nodded.

"Come to the dark side, Kurt," he repeated. "And make us cookies."

**Leave a review, and Wes and David will share their cookies ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with more story! Sorry for the long wait, hopefully you guys think it was worth it. This chapter's kinda short and not a lot happens, but no worries, I should have more regular updates now. So, hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, not to sound like a review-whore buuuut… I'm pretty sure if everyone who favorite and/or put this story on alert would've left a review, I would have twice the reviews I already have. Not that I'm unhappy with the number of reviews I have, but it's just that I know there's a lot more of you reading and I really want to know what you all think! So if you could take the time to write a short review, that would be absolutely lovely. Ok, now I think this author's note is pretty much longer than the actual chapter. Onto the story…**

"You… cracked an egg on her head?" Blaine asked. Jesse let his face fall into his hands.

"Yes," he replied morosely. Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"And then you just… left her there?" he said, disbelief coloring his voice. Jesse's curls bounced as he nodded into his palms.

"Yes," he said again. He looked up slowly. "So now you can understand why Kurt hates me," he continued, standing up from the foot of his bed to change into his pajamas.

"Kurt doesn't hate you," Blaine replied automatically, although looking back on his boyfriend's reaction when he saw Jesse and knowing what he knew now, Blaine wasn't sure that was true. Jesse gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for trying, but he does. They all do," Jesse explained, his face twisting into an expression of anguish. "Even Rachel." Blaine cocked his head to the side, studying the older boy.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" Jesse interjected through the cotton of the t shirt he was currently pulling over his head. Blaine leaned back on his pillows, cradling his head in his hands.

"Really? Because I saw you throw away those girls' numbers," he said pointedly. "So that leads me to believe you have feelings for someone else. So if it's not Rachel, then I guess it must be me. Now I'll admit, our voices sound lovely together and I'm strangely fascinated by your hair, but I have a boyfriend who I care very much abo-" Blaine would have continued his rant if Jesse hadn't thrown a pillow in his face. Before Blaine could respond, _Teenage Dream_ filled the room. Hearing his boyfriend's ringtone, Blaine reached for his phone with a blinding smile. "Hey Babe," he said happily.

"Hey," Kurt replied, sighing contentedly. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Mhmm, yours too," Blaine said, letting his eyes slide shut.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"It was fine," Blaine answered. "Jesse and I sang karaoke at the Student Union. We totally showed everybody up," Blaine told him.

"Oh yeah, Jesse." Blaine swore Kurt's voice lowered an entire octave when he said the other boy's name.

"Yeah. He told me what happened between you guys," Blaine said, glancing over at Jesse. He was flipping through a book, pretending not to listen. "I think he's sorry," Blaine told Kurt. He might have imagined it, but it looked like Jesse gave a nearly imperceptible nod of approval.

"I don't care how sorry he is. He's not forgiven," Kurt huffed, anger seeping into his voice. He took a steadying breath, which seemed to calm him down. "Blaine," he said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah Kurt?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"How do I get Wes and David off my couch?"

"They're at your house?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? I'm their substitute Blaine," Kurt explained dryly.

"Oh… well that sounds… fun," Blaine said, trying his best not to laugh at his boyfriend's expense. Kurt groaned, and Blaine could imagine him dramatically leaning against the wall, his head thrown back in despair.

"Not exactly," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love them to death. They're just so…"

"Crazy?" Blaine offered.

"Yes!" Kurt cried. Another sigh. "I honestly don't know how you deal with it." Blaine laughed.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it. Now, I'm pretty much desensitized," Blaine explained. "Oh, and since it's the weekend and they don't have to go back to Dalton, good luck getting them to leave. You're probably going to have two overnight guests tonight," he added. Kurt groaned again.

"Well it's getting late here," he said. _Stupid time difference,_ Blaine thought. "I think I'm gonna go. Call me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said. "Love you." He could practically feel Kurt blush. No matter how long they'd been dating, he still blushed everytime Blaine said he loved him.

"Goodnight Blaine," he mumbled. "Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter for all you lovely people! Ok so I posted the last chapter before I went to bed and when I woke up I had 39 EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS! 39 in one night for a mostly filler chapter. You guys are just… wow. I love you guys :) So thanks for all the feedback, it was great and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside haha. But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. Writing Wes and David is hard for me. I'm always afraid they're not funny enough, cuz the originals are freakin' hilarious! I hope I did a decent job with them. Don't forget, reviews are love ; )**

**Edit: I'm an idiot. For some reason I had it in my head that west coast is later than east, when actually it's flip flopped. So pretty much this whole chapter is screwy, as Blaine would be calling Kurt at four in the morning. My sincerest apologies, hopefully you all can overlook my total lack of a brain…**

Kurt woke up to his boyfriend's smiling face. He was filled with happiness until it hit him, Blaine should be in LA. And his features were strangely unmoving…

"Ugh, not funny David," Kurt groaned, pushing the cardboard cutout away. "Do you just carry around pictures of people's faces?" David smiled and shook his head.

"Not all the time. Just when I know I'm going to have a use for it," he said with a shrug. Kurt looked up from his bed to see Wes curled up in his white cage-like egg chair, still asleep. Rolling over to check his alarm, he saw that it was only 7:00.

"Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in on weekends, David?" Kurt asked irritably.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry," David frowned. "Will you make me breakfast?" Kurt pulled his pillow over his head.

"No! Make it yourself," he snapped. David sighed.

"But I don't know how. That's what the cafeteria's for," he explained. Kurt only grunted in reply, already in the process of going back to sleep. He heard the phone ring, but it didn't register until he heard David answer. "Oh hey! Sorry, Kurt's sleeping right now. How come you haven't called me since you got all moved in? You've certainly called Kurt enough. I'm starting to feel unloved Blaine."

"Blaine?" Kurt cried, bolting upright. He lunged for his phone but David stepped back so he was out of Kurt's reach. Kurt clambered out of bed, wildly reaching for his phone but David, whose arms were longer than Kurt's, held him back. "Give… me… my… phone!" Kurt demanded while trying his best to get past David's freakishly long arms.

"Yeah, things are good with me. Kurt made this awesome dinner last night. Just thinking about it is making me hungry again. Kurt, will you _please_ make me breakfast?" David begged. Then David's eyes widened. "Yeah, I did say he was asleep. Did I ever tell you he has this freakish ability to do things while asleep? Like sleepwalking, but better. He can shop and cook breakfast and all kinds of stuff. Not talk on the phone though so you're stuck wi-" At that moment Kurt tackled David, knocking him to the ground. Quickly Kurt grabbed the phone that had flown out of David's hands.

"Blaine," he said, out of breath. His boyfriend's warm laughter filled his ear.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. "Not asleep, I see?"

"No," Kurt replied, shooting David a glare as he disentangled himself from the other boy and stood up. "I _was_, but someone rudely woke me up," Kurt explained. David leapt to his feet.

"Because I'm hungry!" he cried, leaning toward the phone so Blaine could hear him. He clutched his stomach dramatically. "I'm about to starve to death!" Kurt rolled his eyes and started to leave his room. "Weeees, Kurt won't make me breakfast," David whined, throwing himself on top of his friend. Wes stirred only enough so that David could fit in the chair more comfortably, and David, with a resigned look on his face, curled up next to his friend and went back to sleep. Kurt shook his head and went upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said, speaking softly so he wouldn't wake up his dad or Carole.

"So you were still asleep?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I never pegged you as a late sleeper."

"Well it's only seven here," Kurt retorted.

"Oh right," Blaine said smally. "I keep forgetting about the time difference. Sorry I woke you up," he apologized. Kurt smiled.

"It's fine. I'm glad you called," Kurt said, no longer feeling tired. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Just gonna go get my books and get everything ready for when classes start tomorrow. And Jesse said he'd show me around campus since he's already been here a year," Blaine told him. Kurt frowned. The thought of his boyfriend spending any more time with Jesse St. James than necessary made him sick to his stomach. "I take it that your silence is a sign of your disapproval," Blaine stated. Kurt didn't respond and Blaine sighed. "I know he was a jerk to you guys, but I think he really regrets what he did."

"Yeah, right," Kurt scoffed.

"What, you don't trust me?" Blaine teased. "You know I'm an excellent judge of people's character. Anyways, not only does he regret what he did, I think he still likes Rachel."

"WHAT?" Kurt all but roared.

"What?" Blaine asked, a bit taken aback. "I figured we could fix them up."

"Not a chance," Kurt spat out. "I'm not letting that scumbag anywhere near my friend."

"He's not a scumbag, Kurt, I'm telling you," Blaine persisted.

"Blaine, I do not want to have this conversation right now," Kurt said with a sigh. "I haven't seen you in 48 hours and I miss you like crazy. The last thing I want to talk about is _Jesse_."

"Ok, you're right," Blaine conceded. "So how was your first week of school?"

"Terribly mundane," Kurt said. "If not for glee, I would have graduated early like you."

"I wish you would have," Blaine said softly. His voice was so sad that it made Kurt's eyes well up with tears.

"Blaine," he choked out, trying not to cry. Blaine had left Friday. It was Sunday, and already Kurt felt like he was dying. How was he going to make it through a whole year of this? Just then, Wes and David clambered up the stairs, falling all over each other. Wes stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Kurt! How dare you not make my best friend breakfast?" he cried indignantly.

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake my parents," Kurt hissed at the duo. "I think I'm going to have to call you back, Blaine. I have starving children to feed." Blaine chuckled.

"Alright. Take care of my best friends, Kurt," he said. Kurt smiled.

"Will do," he replied. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too," Blaine said before hanging up. Kurt lowered the phone from his ear slowly and looked up at the boys standing in front of him.

"Ok," he said with a sigh. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," David crowed at the same time as Wes confidently said "Waffles." The boys looked at each other in shock.

"How can you want waffles instead of pancakes?" David asked in disbelief. "Pancakes are so soft and fluffy!" Wes wrinkled his nose.

"Pancakes get soggy too easily. Plus, waffles have those little pockets for the syrup," Wes countered as they walked into the kitchen, continuing the argument. Kurt just smiled and shook his head before joining his friends in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When I began this story I was planning on focusing on the Blaine/Jesse bromance and Kurt/WesnDavid shenanigans, but every time I write it turns into a bunch of Klaine interaction. Darn them and their irresistible cuteness. This chapter is pure Klaine fluff. It's so cheesy and sweet and I think I gave myself a cavity writing it. I hope you guys like it anyway. Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. Happy 24****th**** Birthday to the lovely Darren Criss! I hope his day is as totally awesome as he is :)**

Blaine was feeling stressed. He had just finished his first week of school and, while none of his classes were particularly hard, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. College was so different from high school. In all the craziness, he had barely talked to Kurt all week. Thankfully, it was Saturday, meaning he would have plenty of time to make up for the week. He felt bad about not talking to Kurt, so he wanted to do something special. An idea hit him and he pulled out his phone.

_Skype date tonight? 6:00?_

He sent the text to his boyfriend, then scrolled through his contacts, looking for the right name. His foot tapped impatiently as listened to the phone ring. Finally someone picked up.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said. "I need you to do something for me."

*Lima, Ohio*

Kurt retied his bow tie for the fifth time. Somehow it still seemed crooked. He looked at the clock. 5:57. He had three minutes to get his stupid tie straight and fix that disastrous cowlick on the back of his head. He bit his lip in concentration, wielding his hairspray like a pro. _There,_ he thought with a smile. _Perfect. _He gave himself a quick once over, taking in his black skinny jeans, gray button down shirt, and navy vest. Satisfied, he took a seat in front of his computer. At precisely six, he got a Skype call. He pressed accept and grinned the second he saw his boyfriend. He drank in the sight of his boyfriend's curls (thank _God_ Kurt had convinced him to ditch the hair gel), his sparkling hazel eyes, and his gorgeous smile. Blaine was looking back at him appreciatively. They sat there just smiling at each other for almost a full minute.

"Hi," Kurt said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hey," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Finn," his stepbrother replied.

"Go away!" Kurt retorted. "I'm sorry," he told Blaine with a roll of his eyes.

"It's fine," Blaine replied with an odd smile on his face. The door opened and Finn came in despite what Kurt said. He spun away from the computer to remind Finn that this was not his room anymore and kindly ask him to _stay out_. Kurt's anger was replaced with confusion, however, when he saw Finn carrying a covered plate and candles.

"Finn, wha-"

"I'm acting on behalf of your boyfriend," Finn explained as he set the plate in front of Kurt, lit the candles, and grabbed the remote to Kurt's stereo and pressed play. "Bella Notte" filled the room as Finn uncovered the plate to reveal a plate of spaghetti. Kurt laughed giddily, taking in the spectacle. He looked at the screen to see his boyfriend watching him expectantly.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kurt said in disbelief. Blaine just grinned.

"What's a date without a candle-lit dinner?" he asked with a shrug. "And you know how much I love Disney," he added with a wink. "Go ahead, dig in," he urged, nodding toward the spaghetti in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at it hesitantly.

"I don't know… _Finn_ cooked it?" he asked.

"Blaine talked me through it," Finn answered. "I think I did a pretty good job." He looked at the two boys. "I'll leave you two alone now." With a short nod, he turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Finn!" Blaine called after him. When Finn was gone, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "So?" he prompted. Kurt grinned.

"You are such an over the top romantic," he said, shaking his head. "I love it." He took a bite of the spaghetti and nodded in approval. "I'm impressed you were able to get Finn to cook for you."

"I'm very persuasive," Blaine shrugged.

"Wait, I have this nice meal. What are you gonna eat?" Kurt asked.

"Ramen noodles," Blaine told him, holding up the cup for the camera.

"Not nearly as romantic," Kurt said, quirking his mouth into a half smile.

"Yeah, no meatballs to push with my nose," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt leaned forward, resting his face on his hand.

"How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?" Kurt wondered. Blaine blushed.

"I'm the lucky one," he said softly.

"Well, I have to hand it to you," Kurt said with a smile, "Even from 2,000 miles away, you still plan one heck of a date."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Super short chapter, I know. Sorry guys, I was just having writer's block on this one. I think I know where I wanna go with the next chapter though, so that one should be longer. If you want more Klaine though, I posted a one-shot yesterday called "The Somnambulist" Check it out if you want! Kurt/Jesse interaction was fun, I'm looking forward to writing more of that in the future. Enjoy the story! And remember, reviews make Tuesdays come faster ;)**

Kurt knew what he had to do. That didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at the phone in his hands. He could do this. After all, Blaine had gone to all that trouble to coordinate their date. He deserved something in return. So with a deep breath, Kurt dialed the number he'd gotten from the UCLA student directory.

"Hello?" Jesse's deep voice answered.

"Hi Jesse," Kurt replied reluctantly.

"Kurt Hummel! Well this is a surprise," Jesse said in an overly friendly tone that made Kurt's skin crawl.

"Blaine isn't in there, is he?" Kurt asked quickly. Blaine would want to know why he was calling Jesse and it would ruin Kurt's surprise.

"No, he's in the shower," Jesse replied airily. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. _Pleasure_, yeah right.

"Listen Jesse I need you to do me a favor," Kurt said, chewing on his lip. He heard Jesse's short laugh and knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Why should I do you a favor? What's in it for me?" Kurt cried out in frustration.

"You see, that is exactly why I don't trust you, Jesse St. James. You're always focused on what you can get out of something and what's best for you," Kurt said angrily.

"Like you're not the same way?" Jesse shot back, raising his voice a little. "Show business is cutthroat. If you want to make it, you have to look out for yourself first and foremost. We're future stars, Kurt. That's how we operate." Kurt was shocked into silence.

"You have a point," he conceded.

"I know I do," Jesse said and Kurt could practically hear the smug smile on his face. "Ok. I'll do you a favor, if you promise to stop hating me."

"I don't _hate_ you," Kurt said slowly. Jesse laughed.

"Yeah you do. I'm quite sensitive to people's feelings about me. It's a gift," he said. "But seriously, Kurt. At least give me a second chance?" Kurt sighed. Jesse sounded so hopeful.

"Ok, Jesse. But if you screw up this time, you are not getting another chance. I will loathe you for the rest of my life," Kurt said.

"Fair enough," Jesse replied. "So what's the favor?"

*Los Angeles, CA*

"Good morning roomie!" Jesse's chipper voice woke Blaine up. He blinked his eyes open to see Jesse holding, was that cinnamon French toast? Jesse was giving him breakfast in bed? He had just been joking the other night when he had said Jesse had feelings for him. Now he wondered… Jesse laughed at his confused expression. "Relax, Blaine, it's from your boyfriend." Blaine sat up, a grin spreading on his face.

"Kurt called you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we had a very nice chat last night," Jesse said, handing Blaine the food. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world.

"So did you two make peace?" Blaine asked tentatively. Jesse shrugged.

"Somewhat," he said.

"Well that's progress," Blaine teased. He reached for his phone and dialed Kurt's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"You are incredible," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Oh come on. You did the same thing for me. Was it that much of a surprise that I did it for you?" Kurt asked.

"I guess not. But you're still incredible," Blaine said. Jesse groaned.

"Enough with the mushiness! If I have to deal with you two being so sweet all the time, I'm going to end the year with diabetes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for all you lovely people. I just want to say thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. It means so much to me that you guys like this story! You guys are the best. Also, who missed Klaine in tonights episode of Glee? Cuz I sure did. But looks like things are gonna get… **_**interesting**_** next week. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

"Sixteen, October. The question is: shame. And why are we hounded by its _miserable_ shadow? Does the mare feel shame as she couples with a stallion? Are they deaf to everything their loins are telling them until we grant them a marriage certificate? I think not... Uh… Crap," With a sigh, Jesse checked his script. Blaine tapped his pencil impatiently on his open Chemistry book, hoping Jesse would get the message. Instead, Jesse continued. "To my mind, shame is nothing but a product of education. Meanwhile, old Father Kalbuck blindly insists in every _single_ sermon that it's deeply rooted in our sinful human nature. Which is why I now refuse to go to church!" Blaine sighed loudly, making a show of rubbing his temples and loudly flipping his page in annoyance. Jesse frowned to himself. "Which is why I now _refuse_ to go to church. Which is why _I_ now-"

"Jesse!" Blaine shouted in frustration. Jesse turned to his roommate.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm trying to study," Blaine said, gesturing to the books on his desk. "I have a huge Chemistry test tomorrow and I can't concentrate with your constant rambling!"

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I was just rehearsing. The drama department is putting on a production of Spring Awakening!" he explained excitedly, crossing over to Blaine's side of the room and showing him the script.

"I know. I recognized the monologue," Blaine said, turning back to his Chemistry. Jesse's eyes widened.

"You know Spring Awakening?" he asked, almost in awe. Blaine gave him a sideways glance.

"Of course I do. I love theater, I told you that like the first time we met," Blaine said hesitantly. He didn't like the grin that was spreading across Jesse's face.

"You should try out for Moritz!" he cried, bouncing excitedly. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, Jesse. I'm still getting the hang of college life. I don't think I could handle being one of the leads in a musical right now," Blaine said slowly. Jesse pouted. Blaine was realizing that once you got to know Jesse well enough to crack his showface, he was quite expressive.

"Oh come on, you're a smart, organized guy. You can handle it. Besides Melchior and Moritz are best friends. You and I are already friends. It will add a layer of credibility to the show," he argued. Blaine groaned, throwing his head forward onto his Chemistry book.

"Why are you so darn persuasive?" he wondered.

"So you'll do it?" Jesse asked hopefully. Slowly Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great!" Jesse cried, handing him the script. "Auditions are Friday." Blaine looked at him, bewildered.

"It's Wednesday," he said. Jesse shrugged.

"And your point is?" Blaine motioned to the book on his desk. Jesse laughed. "Study for your test today and get your song and line reading ready tomorrow," he said confidently. Blaine started to protest, but Jesse waved him off. "Like I said before, you're a natural born performer. You'll be fine."

"What about you? You're a performer too. How come you're practicing now?" Blaine asked. Jesse chuckled.

"Are you crazy? I can't go in there unprepared and give a substandard audition!" Blaine shot him a glare and Jesse smiled sweetly. "But _you'll_ do great."

*Lima, Ohio*

Kurt was late for class. He was hurrying through the mostly deserted hallway when, out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby supply closet.

"What the-" Kurt cried as another set of hands grabbed him and a blindfold was placed over his eyes. In the flurry of motion before his eyes were covered, Kurt had caught glimpses of navy and red. "Really? You guys are actually kidnapping me?" Kurt said in disbelief as he felt himself being hoisted over one of the boys' shoulders. He was met by silence. He placed his hand on the boy's head and felt that it was smooth and shaved. "Say something, David," Kurt huffed.

"This isn't David," David said in a gruff voice. A pause. "But I hear that guy's awesome." Kurt heard the door open and felt David walking.

"Oh yes, because this isn't obvious _at all_," he drolled. "No one is going to suspect a thing when they see you carrying a blindfolded student out of the school. Brilliant plan guys."

"Will you hush?" Wes hissed in his regular voice before catching himself and clearing his throat. "I mean, silence. Now is not the time for questions." His voice was considerably deeper that time, with a faint British accent. Kurt let his head drop, slamming his forehead into David's back.

"Ow!" David cried. "That wasn't very nice Kurt. That hurt. Hey, that rhymed!"

"You guys realize you're making me skip class?" Kurt protested. "You're hindering my education!" he howled, wondering how no one had seen them yet. Wes scoffed.

"Come on, like you're really going to learn something in French 4 that you didn't learn in AP French last year at Dalton?" Wes asked, dropping the ridiculous voice. Kurt sighed.

"Probably not," he admitted. He had just taken that class because he needed another extracurricular and he loved French. "You know my schedule? That's a little creepy," he pointed out.

"I knew Blaine's schedule, and you're our substitute Blaine so it's only appropriate," Wes countered.

"Yeah, but you and Blaine went to the same school," Kurt said.

"And you and I used to go to the same school," Wes replied. "What do you think David?" Kurt felt David shrug his shoulders.

"I don't think it's creepy," he said nonchalantly. Kurt rolled his eyes even though neither boy could see it.

"Oh yes, ask the boy participating in the kidnapping plan. He's definitely the right person to determine if something is creepy or not. Because goodness knows forcibly removing a friend from school by blindfolding him and slinging him over your shoulder is the _furthest_ thing from creepy," Kurt said.

"I don't appreciate that sarcasm, sir. I'll have you know I am an excellent judge at what is and isn't creepy," David told him as he deposited Kurt into his car and removed the blindfold.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed. He figured the fact that he was only _slightly_ annoyed when two of his friends came to his school and kidnapped him said a lot about his sanity. Or Wes and David's sanity.

"To the park!" Wes chirped from the backseat as David pulled out of the parking lot. Kurt looked at them both with blank faces.

"You kidnapped me from school… to go to the park?" he asked in shock. David nodded.

"We needed you. Blaine always pushes us on the swings."


End file.
